


Becoming A Pack

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ceremonies, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek's nervous only for a moment until a hand slides into his own. With his soon to be mate at his side, Derek steps out into the woods, prepared to make things official.Tonight's the night. The ceremony is ready. A group of friends and family, finally becomes a pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Holiday Celebration [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Becoming A Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/gifts).



> Written for my lovely, lovely friend Imriss<3 <3 I hope you enjoy!! :D

Derek shakes his hands out at his sides, willing them to stop sweating. This isn’t a huge deal. Except, it kinda really is. The pack is all gathered right outside their house, already beginning the ceremony. He takes in a deep breath, relaxing slightly as the smell of home and pack fills his nose. He can do this. 

It’s nothing  _ new,  _ really. They’ve all been living here, all been together from the beginning. They’re all committed to the pack. But now that their youngest member has turned 18, it’s time to make things official. 

The sound of a steady heartbeat behind him has Derek relaxing further. Two long arms wrap around his middle as a chin rests against his left shoulder. Stiles kisses his cheek, nuzzling against him. 

“You doing okay?”

Derek nods, his hands gripping Stiles’ arms, keeping him in place. “Just nerves.”

“You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you?”

Derek tightens his hold. “Never. Just worried about the others. And uh-- And you.”

“You don’t have to worry. We’ve been through this, Derek. We all want this.”

Derek turns around in Stiles’ arms, a palm on each of Stiles’ cheeks. He leans down, running their noses against each other in a way that makes Stiles’ face light up. God, he’s beautiful. And he’s  _ Derek’s _ . He still can barely believe it. 

Stiles steals a kiss before leaning away with a smile. He pats Derek’s chest. “Come on, alpha. It’s time.”

Hand in hand, they step through the back door. The moon is already high in the sky, the air cool enough for Derek to see his breath. He shivers, both from the cold and from anticipation. Stiles squeezes his hand, grounding him,  _ anchoring _ him. 

First is Erica. She grabs Derek, pulling him into a fierce hug. He hugs her back just as hard. When they pull away, she leans her head to the side and Derek runs his wrist over her throat, marking her with his scent. Then she smiles and whispers, “I accept you as my pack alpha. I swear my loyalty to the Hale pack.”

Derek’s heart picks up speed, he feels the verbal claim like a balm against his very soul. Erica is pack and the pack is hers. Stiles steps up to Erica, taking her hand in his own. She nods before saying, “I accept you as the alpha’s mate and our emmisery.” 

It’s a formality at this point but to hear her say it, confirm it, has Derek’s chest filling with affection and love. This is his family. 

Derek walks further, coming face to face with Isaac. Isaac’s face is drawn tight, like he’s holding his emotions back, always afraid of showing too much and pushing people away. Derek hugs him, patting his back and nuzzling against his curly hair. Isaac melts against him, wrapping his arms around Derek. This hug is longer than the one he shared with Erica, and it’s exactly what Isaac needs. Pulling back, Derek lays his palm against the side of Isaac’s throat. 

“I accept you as my pack alpha. I swear my loyalty to the Hale pack,” Isaac says, his voice sounding firm and true. Then Isaac turns to Stiles, letting him take his hand. “I accept you as the alpha’s mate and our emissary.”

Next in the line is Jackson, who started off reluctant and resenting what he’d become. But now, Derek is happy to see Jackson come to terms with his animal side, finding a spot for himself in the pack. Derek runs his wrist over Jackson’s neck. There’s no bitterness in his voice as he declares Derek his alpha, his loyalty to the pack, and Stiles’ position as alpha mate and emissary. 

Derek’s chest feels ready to burst at the seams. He’s always dreamed of having a pack again, of having a tight stitched family, and now, he’s  _ getting  _ it. 

“Derek,” Scott says softly when Derek steps up to him. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but that was in the past. We’ve both changed. We’ve both grown.”

Derek can practically taste Stiles’ nerves in the air as Scott speaks and he reaches out, squeezing his mate-to-be’s hand. 

“I’m happy for you guys,” Scott finally says, a wide smile on his face. “I know you don’t need my blessing or whatever but I’m giving it anyway.” Then he surprises Derek by pulling him into a hug. Then he grabs Derek’s wrist, bringing it up to his own throat. “I accept you as my pack alpha. I swear my loyalty to the Hale pack.” 

Then Scott turns to Stiles, wrapping him in a tight hug. Stiles makes a choked noise, gripping the back of Scott’s shirt. They sway together and Derek tries his hardest to give them this moment without eavesdropping. “I accept you as the alpha’s mate and our emissary. You’re my brother and I’m not going anywhere.”

At the end of the line is Boyd. Derek gives him a smile before hugging him. He puts a hand on each side of Boyd’s throat, scent marking him. “Boyd, will you accept the position as my second in command.”

Boyd, who so rarely smiles, grins widely. “It would be my honor. I accept you as my alpha. I swear my loyalty to the Hale pack.” 

“Come here, big guy,” Stiles says, hugging Boyd tightly. Then he grips Boyd’s hands in his own. 

“I accept you as the alpha’s mate and our emissary.”

With everyone’s verbal confirmation, they can proceed with the ceremony. Stiles and Derek step deeper until they find the circle of candles the pack prepared previously. They step in, the pack making a circle all around them. 

Stiles looks up into the sky and Derek is struck with just how beautiful his mate is. The candles flicker light against his skin, making him look as unworldly as Stiles’ deserves. Derek watches as his usual honey colored eyes brighten until they’re shining purple. “It’s time,” Stiles says. 

Derek takes Stiles’ hands, helping him to kneel on the forest floor. The forest feels like it’s coming to life, whispering it’s agreement to this union. Derek’s blood sings with power, his wolf just under the surface. Stiles takes Derek’s shirt off, laying it on the ground beside them.

“Do you, Derek Hale, accept me as your pack emissary?”

Derek stares into Stiles’ eyes as he agrees. “Yes.”

Stiles lifts his palms, bringing them to Derek’s chest. Derek’s eyes never leave Stiles’ as power sparks against Stiles’ palms. There a burning sensation flaring where Stiles’ hands touch him. It’s hot, hot, hotter, until Derek is about to cry out, about to ask him to stop. And just before he can, it stops. Stiles carefully pulls his hands away and when Derek looks down, there are two handprints burned into his chest, marking Derek’s acceptance and Stiles’ claim. 

Derek takes a steadying breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Stiles, do you accept me as your mate?”

“Yes, Derek. Of course. I love you.”

Derek smiles and it’s more fang than teeth. “I love you, too.” Then he leans forward as Stiles turns his head to the side, exposing his throat. Derek doesn’t waste any time, claiming his mate by sinking his fangs into the meat between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles’ hands find Derek’s shoulders, letting out a gasp. 

When Derek pulls back, he can feel the connection, can feel the change going on around him. His wolf is barely staying back and it’s now or never. 

“Pack!” he yells, his speech slurred through his fangs. “Will you accept your place in the Hale pack?”

All together, they yell back, “We will!” And all together, they let their claws come out, cutting against their palm and spilling their blood onto the forest floor. The connection snaps into place instantly and if Derek were still standing, he knows he’s be falling to his knees with the intensity of it. It’s a living, breathing thing inside his chest, the connection to each and every member of his pack. He can feel them, feel that they’re alive and safe, can feel their joy at being a pack. 

Derek tilts his head back and lets a howl free, letting it echo throughout the forest. His pack all join into the tune. It’s beautiful and Derek’s not sure any sound will ever compare. 

Stiles places his palm into the soil, his eyes glowing brighter still as he concentrates on his magic. Derek watches as tiny red lights where each person bled slithers its way to the center of the circle between them. Stiles touches each one, gaining his own connection to the pack as their emissary. 

When it’s all over, Stiles waves his hand, putting all the candles out at once. It’s over. It’s done. They’re a pack and Derek doesn’t think anything will ever top this feeling. That is, until Stiles leaps into his arm with a delighted giggle, peppering kisses against Derek’s face. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispers, his face split with how wide his grin is. 

“I love you, too.” Then he kisses Stiles’ neck which is adorned with a large bite mark. He softly adds, “forever.”


End file.
